Wells systems for extracting fluids such as an oil or gas from a subterranean formation can include devices for controlling the rate of fluid flow from a well. Such devices can include valves, such as a flapper valve, for selectively allowing and preventing the flow of fluid. However, debris in the tubing of a well system can obstruct a valve, thereby preventing proper operation of the valve.
It is desirable for a valve to continue regulating the flow of fluid despite the presence of debris in a well system.